Perfect family!
by serafina25
Summary: What will happen when Sakura is forced to move to Konoha because her mother wants to marry Uchiha Fugaku? And when she has to live in the same house as Itachi and Sasuke? Love, drama and jealousy is preassigned! SasukeXSakuraXItachi AU


Hi there! This is my second story so I hope you will like it. I guess the main paring will be ItachiXSakuraXSasuke but I am open for any suggestions you want to make. Since Sakura will be new to Konoha she could be paired with nearly everyone, except Gaara or Kankuro since they are sadly living in Suna. But however I am sure we could fix that problem as well ;) So I will stop babbling now! Here's the first chapter of "perfect family?!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did…(imagine very crazy and evil laughter ;)

Chapter 1

* * *

„YOU WHAT?! "a pink-haired girl shrieked while jumping up and knocking her chair down in the process. "Please, honey calm down..." her middle-aged mother whispered embarrassed. As soon as Sakura had shouted the whole café they were currently sitting in had gone quiet. And Misses Haruno hated it to be the centre of attention.

Her daughter stared at her in shock while a waitress stormed towards them to put Sakura's chair back into place and to regard the blushing woman with a contemplating look. Obviously satisfied that she didn't try to kill her child or to force her to walk the streets etc. she went back towards the counter and started making a latte macchiato. (I LOVE latte macchiato ;) just had to put that here, sorry! ;)

Sakura sat down hastily, suddenly aware of the many stares she was receiving. After all she didn't want that the many blabbers, who were intently listening at the neighbouring tables, would hear what was up with her mom and destroy their peaceful life in the little town with far-fetched gossips.

Well, it was more appropriate to say their former peaceful life. "You-you really want to marry him? You have known him only since three months ago. And you hated him. You told me about your scrubby boss like you would want to –"

"Honey, please let me explain." Miss Haruno interrupted her daughter's rambling, which had steadily grown louder. "Fugaku is a really nice man and once you get to know him better you can't help but fall in love with him."

Giving her a glare Sakura loudly harrumphed. "I am pretty sure that I will not fall in love with him."

The elder woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, you just don't want to get the point. And I am pretty sure you would fall in love with him if he was your age. But he has got two suns so maybe-"

"Don't even think about that! I will definitely not fall in love with his stupid suns, so can you please explain what your"-she flinched at the following words „upcoming marriage will change in our life?"

Her mother laughed nervously and stirred her cappuccino so fast that a few drops of the bitter liquid escaped the edge of the white porcelain cup and tainted the bottom plate.

The seventeen year old girl inwardly groaned, sensing very bad news. "Just say it, mom…"

"Well you know-"a high pitched sound, which had a stronger resemblance to a yell than to a laugh escaped her most likely dry throat" we have to move to Konoha." she mumbled so fast that Sakura had problems to understand the words at first. But as soon as they had sunken in she jumped up again, repeating her earlier procedure and knocking her already flawed white aluminium chair towards the stone floor of the old town.

"It doesn't get any funnier if you do it again it, you know?" an old geezer from the table to her right hissed at the young woman, glaring at her with his oversized glasses. (You know moleman from the simpsons? I guess you could say that they look pretty much alike ;)

"Shut up!" she spat back at him with venom in her voice, so that the old man quickly covered behind his icky chair.

"Sakura!" her mother scowled, but couldn't suppress an amused grin forming on her painted lips.

The waitress came towards their table again, but this time she gave the girl a threatening look "Would you mind stop throwing our chairs down? You know they weren't exactly cheap so if they are damaged you have to pay for them".

The pink-haired girl looked at the obviously very cheap, gruesome icky looking chairs and back at the waitress. "Uhm…sure."

The quite old woman huffed satisfied and moved towards a group of young men, all the way swinging her overhanging hips.

Shaking her head slowly she grabbed the white thing again and sat down to face her mother, frowning slightly. "You want us to move away from Suna?"

"Yes. I know that it will be hard for you but Konohagakure is a really beautiful town so I am sure you will enjoy your high school life there." her mother reasoned, happy that her daughter had calmed down.

"Yeah, but what's with my life here? I have friends-"

"Your only friend is the lunch lady in your school and she's over fifty."

"a job-"

"You are selling French fries at a takeaway."

"my school-club-"

"It has exactly three members, the teacher, a rowdy who was forced to join and you."

"And-and-oh just screw it. You know that's unfair! I don't want to move!" Sakura mumbled, obviously intimated by the sad truth.

"Oh, honey, please don't you think I have deserved a loving husband? You know I had to endure a lot during the last years…"

Sakura inwardly groaned. Not the pity scam again. Her mother did exactly know that she didn't have a chance against that. Most likely that was why she always used it to end an unwanted discussion.

"Alright, you have won. We will move to your fiancé if that makes you happy…" the teenage girl mumbled offended.

"Thanks honey. Well we better pay now. You still have to pack your things since the moving truck will arrive-"she looked at her watch-"in two hours."

"WHAT?" And the chair met the floor for the third time this morning.

"I can't believe it. I simply can't." Sakura mumbled again and again, like some strange sort of sutra. "Oh, honey, relax. We will be there in a few minutes and you will finally meet your new brothers."

Sakura angrily slammed her palm against the window of their BMW (I'm not going to tell you how this model is called since I have no idea what's up with this strange letters and numbers behind the make of car. Let's just say it's blue ;)

"I have already told you like thousand times that I don't want to meet them!"

"Believe me as soon as you see them you will want to meet them. I am sure Fugaku looked just like them when he was younger…" Dreamy sigh. Vomit-inducing!

"Yeah, sure" Sakura just said, rolling her emerald eyes. Her mother ignored the sarcasm which was actually quite obvious and removed one hand from the steering-wheel to point towards a huge mansion. "That's our new home, sweety!"

Sakura's eyes slowly darted towards the white painted house. It really looked beautiful, she had to admit. Like mentioned before, it was really big but not overly snobbish, fortunately.

She hated snobs so she clearly didn't want to live like one herself. The whole building was framed by a beautiful garden, full of blooming roses and other pretty flowers. She was quite sure that her mother would spend a lot of time weeding in the near future. Well, that was fine with her as long as she didn't have to help her.

There were a lot of windows covering the walls all over and even a winter garden had its place at the right side of the entrance. The car drove towards said entry and the front door opened immediately. An overly grinning Fugaku stood at the threshold waving like crazy Sakura buried her face in her hands, groaning loud enough for her mother to hear but said woman simply ignored her, opened the car door in a rush and had thrown herself in the arms of her fiancé with lightening speed.

Her daughter followed her example and got out of the car, even though she did it with much less enthusiasm. Smiling slightly at her future stepfather she made her way towards the luggage compartment. As soon as she laid her hands at the handle of her bags she could hear Fugaku beginning to protest. "Sakura, that's much too heavy for you. I will just call Itachi and Sasuke. They will show you to your new room and carry the luggage for you." He said in his typical authoritarian voice.

Before she could tell him that she had lifted this whole stuff inside of the car and that she was pretty sure she could carry it by herself he had already shouted the names of his suns. Sakura groaned again and lifted the bags as swiftly as possible. She hated it when people underestimated her. Sadly enough that happened all the time back in Suna and she sure as hell didn't want it to be the same way in her new hometown. Smiling grimily as she could detect Fugaku opening his mouth to protest again she turned around and walked towards the direction of the door. She didn't have a clue about where to go once she was inside but she trusted that the praised suns would be there soon enough to tell her where to go.

And true to her thought two men stepped out of the door only moments before she was able to pass it.

They were both staring at her, with identical black, beautiful eyes. They both looked about her age but the one with the longer hair which was held in a pony tail was most likely slightly older than his younger brother and her. They were tall and lean, muscular but not overbuilt like the freaks that visited the gym for several hours every day. Their faces were absolutely flawless, save for some strange lines the older one had under his eyes.

All in all they were nearly perfect. Her perfect new brothers in the perfect new happy family. The only one who would be different was Sakura herself. She groaned again and mentally slapped herself. She did sound like some strange old woman. Talk about a good first impression.

Nonetheless she smiled politely and dropped the bag which was currently dangling from her right hand. "Hi. I'm Sakura Haruno, your new housemate." she simply stated, not sure if it would be rude to call herself their "new sister". The older one of the men took her extinguished hand in his own and shook it in greeting. "Pleasure to meet you, Sakura-san. My name is Itachi-"Before he could finish his speech he was slightly pushed away by his younger brother who glared at him fiercely. Averting his eyes from Itachi he fixated his gaze at Sakura, who immediately blushed. Her mother was right. They really did look hot.

"Hi. I am Sasuke." the boy stated blankly while he had smiled slightly which complimented his handsome face

But before he could say something else he was pushed away by Itachi who smiled innocently. Sakura somewhat grinned, this time honestly. Maybe her new family wasn't all that perfect.

* * *

So that's it. The following chapters will be longer but that has just been the introduction of Sakura and her new life. Hope you liked it and I would be very glade if you would review. You know that always makes my day. Oh yeah and to everyone who has read my first story "Treachery of Konoha" don't worry I will continue this one too! 


End file.
